


The monster inside her (levihan oneshot)

by a_golden_hearted_snk_fan



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, my gift for drinkyourfuckingmilk's birthday
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28109040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan/pseuds/a_golden_hearted_snk_fan
Summary: Based on this art https://drinkyourfuckingmilk.tumblr.com/post/122767192053/i-was-watching-this-scene-in-take-shelter-and-itAnother AU of what happened in Shiganshina (right before the rumbling)
Relationships: Levi/Hange Zoë
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	The monster inside her (levihan oneshot)

“You fucking asshole!” Hanji shouted , punching Floch who sat tied up in front of her in the vast room, Yeagerists were behind him, handcuffed by the scouts who kept looking at her in shock.

Meanwhile, Eren was still in a coma after that fight. He got shot many times by Gabi, so his plan for the rumbling was destroyed and he couldn’t get to touch Zeke. 

Hanji found out about his goal later on, and she wasn’t pleased at all.

“Rumble the whole fucking world, huh? Do you even have brains to begin with?” She screamed at them, furiously eyeing every single one.

“Instead of trying to make peace with Marleyans, you just straight up wanna crush them! 

And you know what that includes, you dumbasses?

Think about your families for a second!

Your loving parents! Your caring siblings! Even you dear friends!

Now imagine them being fucking stomped on by 50 meter titans!

A feeling you wouldn’t even wish for your enemy, huh? Huh?!

“Just thinking about this island’s safety is enough.”

Who the fuck would be so narrow-minded to think like that?

Are you guys fucking heartless?!”

She slammed her hands on a table, scaring the scouts

“Where are the hearts you swore to dedicate for the sake of peace?” 

She saluted. 

“Dedicate your heart! 

It was what we, the survey corps, were dumb enough to do for a bright future that most of us never got to fucking see!

It’s what Erwin always said, you hear that, Floch?! He sacrificed his dream! his freedom! for the sake of peace! and that’s how you thank him?! Fuck you!”

She kicked a table next to her and the soldiers flinched away.

“Now get these fuckers out of my face! Now!”

They reluctantly went out towards the cells, dragging the Yeagerists along.

They never expected to see this side of her.

She’s always been the cheerful, hopeful and sometimes crazy commander.

They never thought there would be a monster inside her.

Yet only one person knew.

He was standing next to the door, a scarred face from an explosion he faced earlier, unfazed by her raging moments, looking at her sadly.

Understandingly.

It was no other than Levi Ackerman, the captain of the survey corps, and the only veteran besides her.

“Ugh! Fuck! Dammit!” She screamed, kicking another table.

Then her eyes landed on his face.

Time stopped as they stared into each other, honey orbs clashing with silver ones.

The only thing that made Hanji look away was her eyes being blurred by tears.

She gasped, feeling the drops slide down her cheek, she immediately tried to cover them with her sleeve.

He kept looking at her as he moved closer, reaching his hand out to her face.

“L-Levi… I-I’m-”

“Shh… it’s okay..” he assured, holding her face and pulling it closer.

She just gave up on his touch and let him rest her head on his shoulder.

Soft cries escaped her throat, as she couldn’t hold it any longer.

He just stroked her hair in comfort, gently moving his other hand that’s missing fingers on her back.

Tears kept flowing on his shirt just like how they both flowed in that river back then.

She clutched on his shirt, hugging him tightly.

Her whimpers slowly became louder, turning into heavy sobs. She softly crushed his body with her trembling hands.

He did the same, hugging her back just as tight.

“It hurts…..hurts so bad…..my heart….. it feels on f..fire…I…I can’t….” She muttered between hiccups.

“Settle down, idiot…” He whispered back, “You’re alright…It’s all over now…..We don’t have to suffer anymore…..It’s gonna be alright…..”

“…D….did I do a good job as a commander?..” she asked “…do you think he’s staring disappointed of me?….Or will I be able to look at him…..with pride?”

Grabbing her wet face, he made her look at him.

“Hanji….You did your duty…. He must be very proud of you…. I’m sure of that.”

He put his hand on her chest: “Thank you, Hanji… For being a great commander, and for dedicating your heart for the better end.”

She looked at him for a moment before chuckling, “That’s the first time I’ve ever heard you say ‘dedicate your heart’, you know?”

Then she smiled at him, “Thank you, Levi. I wouldn’t have done this if you weren’t by my side till now.”

She hugged him again, this time with glee. 

A small smile was plastered on his face as he hugged her back again.

Letting go, Hanji looked around the room of fallen tables and chairs.

“Sorry, I made a mess.” She apologized.

“You can’t say it was cockroach this time, you know.”

She laughed at his joke, “You caught me!”

**Author's Note:**

> Y'ALL THIS WAS LITERALLY NOTICED BY HER I STILL CAN'T BELIEVE IT  
> Happy birthday Sophie! Thank you for everything <3


End file.
